


The Barricade Boys

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, they probably should have kept a closer eye on Jack and the elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barricade Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Kink Meme fill.

It wasn't like North and the yetis didn't see it coming. The elves _always_ got restless every couple of years and tried to stage a revolution, and they always failed. When it came down to it, the elves were their own worst enemy; they had no real organization, and they weren't particularly bright (except in very specialized areas). The best thing to do was just stand back, let them get it out of their systems, and clean up the mess afterward.

In retrospect, they probably should have kept a closer eye on what Jack Frost was up to once the whispers of revolution started, but they'd never had to before.

If there was one lesson to be taken from all this, it was that complacency is the fastest path to ruin.

The flags were the first sign that something was off. They started cropping up in the oddest places; on a workbench, in a in a corner of the kitchen, taped to the bathroom doors... and everywhere the flags appeared, the elves gathered, and they would glare in a way that probably would have been ominous if they weren't six inches high.

Then came the singing. It wasn't as though the elves hadn't been prone to bursting into off color (and off key) songs before, but this was... odd. It had a kind of patriotic fervor to it, and Jack started joining in whenever he was around.

No one noticed the tools and supplies disappearing from around the workshop; things went missing all the time, and with such a large operation, it was impossible to keep track of every little thing.

Then the barricades went up, blocking off the kitchens and the stables. The elves were crawling all over them, waving their flags and singing their anthem, with Jack conducting it all.

It turned out (to the yetis displeasure) that Mister Snowballs And Fun Times had a very good grasp on the concept of siege warfare. With him directing the elves' efforts, they were more than able to hold the yetis at bay until North was finally forced to emerge from his office and intervene.

And that was when Jack showed the true depths of his evil genius.

To be completely fair to North and the yetis, they had _no_ way of knowing that Jack had recruited Tooth's fairies for the revolution. They'd been held in reserve, waiting until North was vulnerable to ambush, and unlike the elves, fairies were very effective in battle.


End file.
